PJO headcanon's
by CDisthename
Summary: Percy Jackson and the Olympians headcanon's I've come up with. Enjoy!
1. Amethyst

**A/N: Idk. I've just been in a slump,but this came to mind. Hopefully I'll update every week for this story. Me and updating? We're fated to hate each other.**

 **Headcanon: What if Dionysus kids wore amethyst rings to keep sober?**

 **Amethyst means,"not drunk",in Ancient Greek. Back then they believed if you wore an amethyst on you or had it in your mouth while drinking you would remain sober.**

* * *

A drunkard wobbled his way through an empty road. He had taken the short-cut to home without his money or shoes;the only thing on was his white tunic draped over one shoulder he went into the bar with and the laid wine stains he came out with. Of course,to him it was almost natural for him to have a wine bottle in his right hand,swaying as he swayed to the left and right.

The sun peaking over the mountains caught his attention,but not enough to make him feel like he was sober.

"I don't need your help,brother. I'm perfectly...fine...I'm the god of wine!"He slurred his words,and stopped to think out loud. He emptied the last of his wine bottle and wiped his mouth on his arm harshly. He was thinking about that _mortal._ He was new at being a deity,but his anger seemed to flare at the drop of a hydra head.

Without even thinking he had shattered the hand-made pottery. Not a drop of wine left. He blamed it on that _mortal_ his time so far has gone to crap.

"I'll kill the next mortal I see",

with his barefoot he stomped on the wine cup shattered pieces dramatically. He walked over to a bush and plopped down on the ground,holding his head.

He snapped his fingers and immediately two hefty and healthy lions began to prowl around the area,indirectly watching for _a_ person. They too were on edge. Soon enough the short-cut road would have early birds walking out to the village market.

After an hour had passed the young god, Dionysus,spotted a maiden. He fended off his tigers until she became closer to the bush he sat down in.

All of a sudden with another snap of his fingers he allowed his guardian tigers to run. She began to run as well until the drunk lad heard a rumble only he could hear for miles.

The goddess of the hunt,Artemis,had turned the maiden into a white crystal.

The young god suddenly felt sorry for allowing his anger to harm an innocent person,and got up from his position. He walked over to where the maiden had taken her last breath and cried over her crystalized state. _Amethystos._

His tears were of purple wine,and when he had looked up: There it was. Amethyst in February,showing off her beautiful sparkles of purple.

* * *

Dakota was unsure of the Greek ways. His brother of the Greeks,Pollux, gave him an amethyst ring as a gift. He hadn't put it on yet,but it was tempting after hearing what Pollux had to say.

"This ring protects us from being drunk all the time. I can tell you're having problems." His older half-brother pushed a ring into his palms. He pulled out his right hand to show he had an identical ring with the exact shape and small amethyst in the middle.

Dakota looked it over,his head leaning as Pollux listened in silence. Dakota wasn't in the mood to speak after finally meeting his father at Camp Half Blood.

He never thought in a thousand years he'd have another sibling. They didn't look alike though,not even a little bit. Pollux looked like a more groomed version of Dionysus except with blonde hair,and an inch taller. Dakota was the same height of 6'0 feet,but he was more muscle than fat with black hair. Even the eye colors were different.

"I had a twin brother named Castor." Pollux brought Dakota out of his thoughts.

"You had a twin?" Dakota found it coincidental they were named after the Dioscuri. _Gemini._ Especially since it was Castor who died,but Dakota didn't dare to bring it up.

"Castor and I...we were best friends."Pollux looked away from Dakota,and stared out at the night sky.

"My dad-our dad",he corrected,"gave me this to give to my brother when the time was right. It didn't make any sense to me why he'd give me it when both of us were sober,but with him gone and you in the picture-",Pollux tried to keep it together. He unclenched his fist.

"I'm sorry to hear about that."Dakota didn't slur his words together this time. He was attentive.

He could see it on his older brothers face that he wanted to say _that was for Castor!_ He could tell Pollux didn't want to talk to him much more than he did.

"Just wear the ring and take it. It keeps you sober when drinking so there's no use of wanting that feeling with it on,but if you want wine ",Pollux cupped his left hand under the right. When he flipped his right hand up Dakota saw there was a small puddle of purple wine,the amethyst on his ring only a shade of light purple.

"Whoa."Was all Dakota could say.

"That's our dads tears. "Pollux placed his right hand over his left cupped hand,and the color was restored again. The puddle gone. Dakota never really tried wine,but it must taste like heaven.

"It's your choice." After that Pollux was asked to be talked to about Greek stuff,leaving Dakota alone in the pavilion.

Now lying back in his bunks in the fifth cohort everything seemed so...sober. Like he didn't want to drink anymore kool-aid with three times the amount of sugar. He thought about his brothers fate. It seemed history repeated itself with Castor and Pollux. Dakota turned over the idea of keeping the amethyst on him. One thing for sure was that it was meant for a dead twin.

He pushed the ring down on his finger,anyways.

Perfect fit.


	2. Flowers for Chiron

**A/N: I literally got motivated to write another chapter so early due to realizing people might like this** **...plus it's Christmas time. Thank you for reading so without further ado:**

 **Headcanon #2: During Chiron's resting time as a teacher in the Mortal world,when he misses past heroes who left he goes out to the closest gardens to look at the variety of flowers.**

 **In Greek (and Roman)mythology,the gods had a tendency to turn mortals into plants.**

* * *

Nothing seemed more interesting to Chiron than seeing demigods combine their passion and talents together. He sensed many stereotyped cabins since the beginning of camp;if ones parent is this one than they _must_ be good at this.

He made a mental note to have the ancestry class go more in depth with godly persona's when he gets back to camp. He really missed all of the heroes and it has only been a few days;they must be wondering what their Camp Director is doing.

Chiron took the breaks off on his wheel chair and rode off across the school halls to his class and prepare his lessons,but he stopped rolling himself once he passed a window wide enough to see the garden blooming. Even with so little light out at the moment did he see how vibrant and colorful the plants were in Spring. He made up his mind.

 _Only for a moment,_ he told himself.

He turned his wheels and found the doors to the garden. He used his right hand to hold down one wheel out of habit and the other hand to open the door. Slowly,as if not wanting to be caught,he slid himself out to the school garden.

It was shaped as a large circle with the sides being where the plants flourish and right in the middle of it all a tree was still growing with a small garden bed surrounding it with buds of all sorts waking up to taste the sunshine. Three or four benches were placed equally distant from each other around the growing tree,but it seemed to have collected dust.

He marked where he had just entered as the beginning of his journey around the garden. Slowly,his eyes scanned the garden flowers.

 _Adonis Narcissus Alteo ...Attis..._

Chiron smiled warmly. He knew Adonis,personally. The relationship Adonis had with anyone could draw people into his arms. Alteo and Attis were no different,breaking hearts left and right. The hearts they had shattered after camp heard of the news...Chiron picked one of each flower and layed it neatly over his blanket which covered his legs.

As if paying a respect,Chiron bowed for a moment in silence. He continued his stroll.

More times than not he had picked one or two more flowers from the same species and placed it on his lap. For a few of the heroes,he witnessed their deaths. Watched their blood drip down to the ground until their bodies became soft petals.

It was one thing to be a mortal lover to a hero and another to be the teacher. They get to die eventually,or find a new love in their short lives,but Chiron? He has to sit through his students deaths and move on like it never affected him. Like it never made him feel responsible that he hadn't taught them enough to have made out alive.

He stopped suddenly when he noticed he had reached the end of the garden. The sun was shining bright and early like it always has.

Chiron bunched up the flowers and held onto them by his chest. He closed his eyes shut, his knuckles turning white on his hands.

 _It was so long ago..._

He told himself to let go of the thoughts of past heroes affecting him. He knew they had made decisions that got them into those situations- _not_ Chiron. He can only teach them,and let them utilize his teachings. He had crushed the stems now.

"Chiron- Mr . Brunner ?" A small voice quivered.

Chiron listened to hooves clamping down on the cement ground until he felt the owner of the hooves presence by his chair. For once,the comfort of silence had bothered Chiron.

"Are you okay,sir? It's me Grover." The voice whispered. He was uncomfortable,but he was always uncomfortable. He stayed quiet as Chiron hadn't responded yet. New mission,new persona. Chiron had entered into a private school as a Latin teacher after a call for him.

Chiron sighed. "I'm alright Grover,how are you?"Chiron asks. He looked down at the crushed flowers as he listened to Grover talk.

"I-I'm great. I found a strong aura on a kid. He's got p-p-potential surviving." Grover stammered over his words. He talked about this person before,but Chiron hasn't personally met him yet. It made him uneasy thinking about what's to come.

"Another hero I assume."Chiron mused.

"This time he will survive."Grover said assuredly. He said the word twice. It must be bothering him. Chiron knew Grover meant no harm,but couldn't help but to blame himself partially for the death of a past demigod.

"Oh?"

"I mean it,sir. Even if it kills m-me."Grover after a moment sheepishly apologized,"Sir? I don't want this one to turn out like... _her._ "Thalia Grace. Her name was not a bad name,but it was a name that brought out the bitter side of few. A remorseful side.

Chiron smiled weakly,allowing his hand to loosen. He knew Grover would be like this. All satyrs when losing their demigod they had searched the entire country for becomes determined to make sure the next demigod they find will be safe as if determination was the only factor to keep them alive. The wise centaur knew Grover was discouraged behind the talk of saving a demigod. He had only few words for Grover.

"Let it go."

"Let what go,sir?"Grover asked. He knew what it meant though.

"Sometimes all we can do for the ones we love is to forgive ourselves." Chiron pulled the flowers towards his face.

"Sometimes all we need to do for them is let them go." Once he opened both hands to cup the crumbled petals and stems he blew them away.


	3. Kallikantzaroi

**A/N: I decided to write about Christmas after doing research on the wonderful world of Greek mythology. Do you guys like the stories? Please review,because I don't know if I'm doing something good for our Fandom or bringing shame to it. But on the bright side...there's around 200 views on this story so thank you for that. Without further ado:**

 **Headcanon: Annabeth finds pleasure in outwitting monsters who dropped by her apartment.**

 **Kallikantzaroi: During the winter solstice from December 25 to January 6,little "devils" come out from the ground sawing the tree of life and raise hell on earth. When they get back,the tree has already healed itself and they must try and saw it all over again.**

* * *

"Wake up."

"Hmm?"I ask half awake. We had just gotten some shut eye after spending the whole day with my mom for Christmas. My little sister drains my energy,but I can't get enough of being near her. My eyes were still glued shut. It must be the middle of the night. She shoves my shoulder again,this time harder.

"Percy, _wake up._ We forgot to do something."Annabeth sounded worried. No matter what the Hades I was doing,my girl gets worried and I'll be there.

I shot up from my bedside as Annabeth turned on the lamp beside her. I was about to say something,but she put her finger to my lips and watched the window. We sat still for a good minute before she moved.

"It's them."She breathes. The way she said it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.

"I locked the door though." I knew what she was getting at, was only a matter of time before the monsters would find us. I brought my hand to my pocket,ready for the moment to strike.

She looked me in the eye with a little twinkle as if she found something to entertain herself with. "No."She said,"you won't be needing that."

I put my hands up in the air with as much confusion as I could muster. "No weapons?"I whisper.

She took our blanket off of us,and hopped out of bed,straightening out her shorts and tank-top as if a guest like Santa was coming over. I heard glass dropping and loud thuds from both sides of me. Schist. Didn't Chiron say not to harm mortals with our weapons? Maybe that's why she said to put it down.

"It's not a robbery."Annabeth said,keeping one ear on our room door. "At least,not one from a mortal,Sea weed brain."She explained as the noises got louder. "Could you pass me my red dress,Percy? The one with the polk-a-dots."

I got up from my side of the bed and walked over to the closet,pulling out the red dress quickly. I tossed it to her and she caught it. She threw the plastic hanger to the side and smiled at the dress.

"Perfect."She laughed.

I didn't think she understood someone was violating property. _Our_ property. I bet it was the kitchen they went into first by the way the glass is shattering. Not that I care,it gives me an excuse to order take out since Annabeth didn't like me eating on the go so much. I couldn't help it.

"What's perfect?"I asked.

"Kallikantzaroi."She smoothed out the creases in her dress."Stupid little monsters,really."She talked clearly knowing I was listening.

"You've fought these?"I asked.

"Everytime I was home for Christmas. Fight them?"She laughed,"Why fight an opponent when you can beat them through wit?"

I didn't understand what she was getting on with,but I didn't get the time to ask her because she pulled my hand as she opened the door. Hanging on...everything little creatures had shattered mirrors and trash in their hands.

Some of them had hind legs like a donkey with boar tusks and hair all over their body. One had a pillow stuck on both tusks right in front of his eyes. They all had beer bellies with some sort of skinny legs,pointing ears the height higher than their head and they all walked like penguins everytime they moved.

"What the actual he-"

She raced to the front of our apartment door and placed her spotted dress in front. Immediately,as if the gesture of entering finally occured to them was disrespectful,they all walked back to the front door to stare at the dress.

"What are they doing?"I asked,walking over to her, carefully stepping over the glass pieces so to not get them stuck in my foot. She did that thing that makes your heart melt where she slides her arms around your waist and rests her head on your shoulder. She watched as the Kallikantzaroi all stood in front. Staring. It was almost touching if it weren't for the fact our apartment was trashed.

"They can't count."She explained,"Kallikantzaroi comes out from now until January 6th,and the only way to protect ourselves at the moment is to have them count. They're everywhere."

"What number can they count up to?"I asked quietly.

She responded with her normal tone,"Two. If they tried three they'd burn so everytime they get to three..."She drawed out.

"They repeat and start from one."I finished,now understanding. "Where do they come from?"

"I don't know exactly _where_ they come out from,but I do know they come from cutting down the world tree. They're mostly harmless in little numbers like this."

"We don't have a world tree,though."I interrupted.

She shrugged,"You'll just have to find out when you get there,but try not to kill them. Some of them were human. Once." Annabeth pulled me tighter and I wrapped my arms around until my hands reached her back.

"Don't they look so funny looking? I never got the chance to observe a monster so closely until now."

"Princess,we fight monsters all the time. Isn't that close up enough?"

"This is different."She says,"These ones we don't have to kill."

I don't know why I do this,but I just felt it was right to gently massage her back in our position. We stayed like this in the quiet for quite some time. She kissed me on the cheek and let go. She began to pick up all the dropped objects as did I. I've never seen monsters like that that were so easily beaten,but there were at least thirty of those short little monsters.

"You think Hazel and the others are okay?"I asked worriedly."we should IM them or something to warn them."

"Good call."Annabeth complimented. She had picked up the last piece of glass. It didn't take us long to clean though;we didn't have much in our apartment. It was too small anyways to have too much in it.

"Who should I call first?"I asked her,putting on a t-shirt I had on the couch. She got out a glass and a high beaming flashlight .

"Pipers place first,then Franks." She stepped back to look at her creation and readjusted it slightly. A rainbow could be seen across our dining room wooden table.

"How about Calypsos place?"I asked.

"If Leo's there then she's safe."Before I could ask she explained,"Leo wouldn't ever have the Kallikantzaros near him,because they hate fire."

For a second I felt a tinge of jealousy of Leo that he could keep his girlfriend safe better than I could have done.

"Don't do it anymore",Annabeth said,"the sun is starting to come up. No use of calling them once the monsters go to hide. It'll be easier for us to call them when we see them at work." I looked at the clock and realized it was already 5. We spent three hours cleaning. She closed the front door and locked it behind us.

Annabeth could read me like a book,and smiled widely at me. "Babe. Babe. Babe."She repeated over and over again until we got to our room. She giggled."

We made it to the bed and pulled the covers over. The best feeling in the world was having my girl sleep on my chest soundly as I did too in a bed for just the both of us. She made me feel safe,and for the time being,my little mortal problems like cleaning and having to wake up for work seemed to have gone away.


	4. Arke messaging

**Headcanon: Arke messages exist and it's like the Iris messaging,except it is instead for Titans. It's operated the same way an Iris message is used,except this time the prayer is for Arke,and they must find not _any_ rainbow,but the second rainbow.**

* * *

"Ah! Clymene! Sweetie listen-"

"Don't you _sweetie_ me,you scum. How did you get out of punishment?" Her sweet,honey glazed words put Tantalus almost on a cloud nine kind of high. He could almost taste the bitterness,sadly. His stomach grumbled. With all her yelling,he almost forgot he was not infact on a call,but rather he was on an AM; Arke messages. She could see him and he could see her in a cloudy mist as if they were looking at someone in a fog.

It took him more than a dozen times to find the right angle to find a second rainbow,but it can be all worth it if she just...sends a burger. Apple. _Something._

"I didn't get out of punishment."He snapped. " I just got a little swapper-ooh,and I got a favor to ask while I'm up here." He quickly spilled his intentions. He clenched his stomach.

"Well,I don't know if I can help you. I'm not part of the famous crowd,if you wanted cuisine."She mentioned. She looked thinner and paler than last time. She didn't have her hair down,and her make up wasn't on point like she usually had it.

Tantalus pleaded with her,"Can you just do me the favor and have the meal sent to me like now?"

"Why did you call me again? You know I have better things to do-"

"Like suffer at the bottom of some pit lake?" He cut her off. His stomach could jump off from his body if it could.

Tantalus watched as she scratched her thin fingers over the mist in front of her. It was all gone.

The skinny to bone dead man walked back to the pavilion from his cabin,and sat slumped over next to Dionysus,watching everyone eat dinner. He tried chasing a burger,but failed.


End file.
